Cheshire cat, Where have you been!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Seeing the story of Alice through Cheshire's eyes. Short chapters.
1. Chapters 1-6

Alice. Syfy story.

**My first one I'm doing. Just for fun. Hope you like it.**

Through Cheshire Cat's eyes. Where was he in the story? Where do you think. Right by Alice's side. But invisible.

Chapter 1

Cheshire cat was sleeping soundly when something woke and scared him.

Meowing he jumped and got into a fighting position. But he stopped. "A girl?" He though. "Why was there a girl here?" Sniffing her. "An oyster. But why is she here? And how did she get here?"

So many questions. But in a split second, the girl woke up and and she was off running.

"The white rabbit? Oh no. What has the queen done?" He thought. Guess he'll need to go after her.

And he lept into action.

Chapter 2.

Cheshire watched as the girl wondered around wonderland. He wondered if this girl had a death wish.

"What can I do?" he asked himself in thought.

The girl went inside the building. Cheshire followed her and before he knew it, there was the box.

The girl walked inside just out of curiosity.

Like it said on the bottle, "Curiosity, Killed the cat." Cheshire sighed. "I hate that saying." He thought.

As soon as the girl looked away the boxed closed. She fell for the trap like mouse to cheese.

The white rabbit showed up, said a few words, and then the girl was lifted off.

"better follow." He thought. Hopping onto the box Cheshire relaxed and watched the white rabbit man walk away.

Chapter 3.

Cheshire cat slept soundly while the Scarub flew off to the Queens casino. But something caught his ears.

"Ah!" He woke up to screaming. A splash hit. Looking down Cheshire realized the girl escaped the box. "Smart girl." He thought. He jumped down and swam with her to the docks.

"This will be a long ride." He thought. Then a man was there. "Rats! Its the rat!" He thought.

Chapter 4.

Cheshire listened to the girl trying to convince the rat to help her find her friend.

But saying her name once sent hope all over the place.

"Alice? The Alice?" Rat said. Cheshire was thinking the same thing too. "Alice of Legend? But that's impossible. I'm over a hundred fifty years old. There was no way she was the same Alice. Was there?" He thought.

While Rat took Alice away Cheshire decided to go to the one person he knew Rat would take her to.

Climbing through huge open pipes, and up thin walls, Cheshire made it into an open window.

"He never does close it. Even for his own life and safety." He thought.

"I know your here." Spoke a voice. "I can smell wet cat anywhere." Cheshire looked to see a man at a desk. "Same old Hatter." Cheshire thought.

Chapter 5.

Chsshire cleaned himself off while waiting for Rat to show up with, There she was.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Hatter offered.

"No thanks. Who are you?" Alice asked.

Hatter spun in his chair. "A friend. I hope."

Cheshire rolled his eyes. " A friend? Your mind just amazes me." Cheshire thought.

Hatter stood up and asked her a few questions. Rat mentioned her name being Alice and Hatter reminded him it was years ago. Sure time was different here then in the Oyster world, but it still doesn't say she IS the Alice.

"What a joke." He thought as Rat left with his "excitement"

"So what can I do you for?" Hatter finally asked.

Alice told her story of who her friend was and who took him.

"Jack? As in Prince Jack Heart? Great. This girl has been in way deeper trouble then she realizes." Cheshire thought.

"He's taken to the casino." Hatter told her.

Cheshire knew this was going to be no fun at all.

Chapter 6.

Hatter got Alice a coat and she started giving Hatter a run for his money.

"Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a really wet dress?" He asked.

Cheshire's ears went up. "Pretty? Did he just call her pretty? Hatter never called any girl that!" This got Cheshire more curious then anything.

"This might be fun." He gave off his happy Cheshire smile. Or grin. Whatever you want to call it.

Hatter and Alice left the tea shop and Cheshire followed.

"Thank you." Alice said as Hatter helped her down the ladder. Wait. Why was she holding onto it?

"What's the matter?" Hatter asked.

"Got a thing about...heights." Alice said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cheshire thought. "Now your just feeding Hatter your innocence. Which will make you more of an easy target and more money he gets when he takes you to Dodo." He thought.

Hatter sure did help Alice. But he was kinder to her.

Cheshire just rolled his eyes.

**That's all for now. I'll continue this little adventure soon! Hope you all like it!**

**See you in the next few chapters!**


	2. Chapters 7-12

Alice. Syfy story.

My first one I'm doing. Just for fun. Hope you like it.

Through Cheshire Cat's eyes. Where was he in the story? Where do you think. Right by Alice's side. But invisible.

Chapter 7

Cheshire followed them down the ladder out of the tea shop to get to Dodo or the library.

"What's wrong?" Cheshire heard Hatter speak.

"Got a thing about heights." Alice said.

"Really?" Cheshire thought. " fear of heights is nothing if you live here." Cheshire didn't understand.

"Look at me." Hatter spoke. "What are you trying?" Cheshire glared at the man. Hatter was a smooth operator but this...

"Alice." He held out his hand to her. Once she took it he walked backwards and lead Alice away from the edge.

"Hatter, may you rest in peace." Cheshire said. He did have a heart of gold.

Chapter 8

They soon reached the door for the library. Hatter said some riddle and then the door opened.

"Ladies first." He said. Cheshire snuck in first. "Like hell. I'm the one who's always first." Cheshire thought.

As the elevator went down Alice nearly sat on Cheshire.

He jumped just in time. "Jezz! You couldn't help but have to scare me again!" Cheshire thought.

This girl was holding tight to the pole next to her. "Don't tell me your scared of elevators too." Cheshire frowned.

"Wait!" Hatter said. One last jerk they were finally down. But...

*Gun clicks.

"Owl. What the heck?1" Cheshire thought.

"nice and slowly." What! "Duck! What has gotten into you! Dodo!" Cheshire ran for Dodo's office.

"What have you been up to you lazy Arse." Cheshire finally spoke a few words.

"Who said that?!" Asked the fat man. "What? You let yourself go?" Cheshire thought.

Chapter 9

Once Hatter and Alice entered the office Cheshire waited to hear what Hatter offered.

"You think I'm going to help your little oyster?" Dodo said.

"And i want my usual pay. Up front." Hatter added.

"Yup. Told ya so." Cheshire yawned.

"What will you pay me with?" Dodo asked. Hatter refereed to the ring on Alice's finger.

"No! That isn't for sale!" She said.

If you say that then Dodo will want it. "Impossible!" That was new. Why did Dodo say that? It's any ordinary-

"What is it?" Hatter asked. "Your oyster, is wearing the STONE OF WONDERLAND!" Dodo shouted.

"Say what now?" Cheshire got up. The ring of wonderland? The queen of hearts ring? the ring of scared grounds by the white knights? The one and only ring to power the looking glass?

"Well this is one bad predicament." Cheshire thought.

Chapter 10

"Take her out!" Dodo was never refused. When Alice didn't give him the ring this is what it came down to.

"Just wait! Let's talk about this." Hatter said protecting Alice.

"Hatter your in way over you head." Cheshire thought. And Dodo said the same thing.

"You think playing both sides will give you two trophies? No!" Dodo said. "Your scaring her." She doesn't look scared. more freaked out." Cheshire thought.

"Just wait a min-" Hatter was shot.

"Hatter!"

"You shot Hatter." Owl said.

"We don't need him anymore. The ring is our ticket out." Dodo said. Then Alice knocked him to the ground.

"I'm with you Alice!" Cheshire thought and ran after her.

Chapter 11

Cheshire and Alice ran back to the elevator and Alice tried to figure out what button to push.

"I wish i could help you, Alice." Cheshire thought while looking at the buttons too.

Dodo was on his way- "Hatter!" Alice shouted.

"It's the blue button!" Hatter yelled.

Alice reached for the button but... "What are you waiting for?" Cheshire thought.

Alice looked back at Hatter. "Get out of here! Alice! Go!" Hatter yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cheshire sighed. "Another sucker for Hatter." He thought.

And Alice went and saved Hatter.

Once Hatter was on and safe Alice pushed the button and the three were off. Well two for them since they can't see Cheshire.

"How bad is it?" Alice asked.

Cheshire hoped it wasn't bad that he'd die. But... "Body armor." Alice said. "Your not even wounded." She said.

"You lied to me!" There she went. Cheshire laughed. That's what Hatter gets.

Chapter 12

Outside Alice ran out and was getting away from Hatter.

"Where do you think your going?" Hatter asked.

"Anywhere but here." Alice snapped.

"Good idea. Let's go somewhere that is far away from him and this place. Like back to the looking glass. Where you can go home." Cheshire thought.

"Could you stay still for a minute." Hatter asked. The two ran in circles.

"You want your usual payment up front?" Alice said.

"She's got you there bud." Cheshire grinned.

"Let me make it up to you." Hatter said.

Alice sadly nodded. "Well Hatter, you get your second chance after all." Cheshire thought.


	3. Chapter 13-16

Alice. Syfy story.

**My first one I'm doing. Just for fun. Hope you like it.**

Through Cheshire Cat's eyes. Where was he in the story? Where do you think. Right by Alice's side. But invisible.

Chapter 13

Cheshire followed Alice and Hatter, who were heading back to the tea shop.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Cheshire thought.

"I'm not leaving without Jack." Alice said.

"Have you not heard a single word I've just said?" Hatter asked.

Cheshire ignored most of the arguing of the two. Rolling his eyes they acted like an old married couple.

"Just kiss and make up already!" Cheshire thought of yelling at the two.

There was enough tension between the two of them since the start of this crazy mission.

"Jack is the one guy I've liked. Like really liked." Alice explained.

"And I know what that's like." Hatter said.

"You do?" Cheshire questioned.

"After much cake and chocolate ice cream, like, turns into "what was his name agian? Trust me. I know." Hatter said.

"Look. I don't have a great history with guys-"

"There's a shock." Hatter ignored Alice and kept on moving.

"It was to me!" Cheshire wanted to slap Hatter sometimes.

Chapter 14

Cheshire was on top of the little house that Hatter and Alice hid behind.

"What is going on?" Alice asked.

"That's what you get for trusting a RAT." Hatter said.

"Well said." Cheshire nodded.

"Who is that?" Alice asked.

Cheshire looked to see the great so called assassin Mad March. But with a cookie jar head of a white Rabbit.

"I have no idea." Hatter said.

"Oh please! You know exactly who it is Hatter! You freakin' liar!" Cheshire yelled inside his head.

"Wait." As Hatter said it Mad March turned his head to their direction. He marched right to them.

Hatter pulled Alice along heading in the opposite direction.

"Yup. Better run now. Cause your going to die if you don't." Cheshire thought as he hopped down and ran after the two.

He may be invisible but he wasn't going to be found my THIS blood hound.

Chapter 15

As the three ran from the possy of the queen of heart's suits, Hatter lead Alice in many turns.

Cheshire was faster but was able to stay close to Hatter and Alice.

But he was still a fat cat. So he couldn't always stay with them.

"Phew. I hate running!" Cheshire thought taking a breath.

"Quick! Hop in my smuggling boat. We need to get away from them!" Hatter said.

Alice did as asked without question. Cheshire hopped in as well.

"There's a trick to this. Which I never learned." Hatter said trying to gt the boat started.

Cheshire rolled his eyes and groaned.

"What is that noise?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. I don't hear-" Hatter was cut off by the sound of something, Cheshire, hitting the motor and starting up the boat.

"Perfect." Hatter said. He drove off and was out on the lake of wonderland.

"You can't make a deal with the queen." Hatter started. "But the white rabbit might be a different story." Hatter said.

"Really?" Alice asked.

Cheshire yawned. "If that's true at all your dead anyway. They work for the queen." Cheshire thought as he curled up on the back of the boat.

"Yes. And we can get you back home." Hatter said.

"We?" Alice repeated.

Cheshire opened an ear and eye. "Did I also hear that right?" He thought.

"If you didn't notice Alice. My home. Was ransacked. I have nowhere to go. Home. Job. Living. All gone. And with the resistance now after my head, along with the queen, I have only one option. Go back home with you. To your world." Hatter said.

Cheshire couldn't believe it. Hatter would be leaving wonderland? No way. He saw Alice smiled from the side. Hatter turned to say something but in a split second he faced back to the water ahead.

A humming sound came from behind them. "First we need to shake this royal flush." Hatter said.

Cheshire lost it and laughed at Hatter's joke.

Chapter 16

Coming up to the shore Hatter helped Alice out of the wobbly boat.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"I'll cover this up. So we can blow them off. I have a plan." Hatter said.

"What plan?" Alice asked.

Cheshire hopped off the boat and yawned again. "I'm so tired. Can we stop running now?" He wanted to ask.

"I have a plan. You don't have to worry. I'll handle it." Hatter said.

"What plan are you handling? The last one went wrong and you nearly got shot. You did but you wore armor." Cheshire thought.

"I'll help you gather leaves to cover up the boat then." Alice said.

Cheshire knew the look on her face. And he had to agree. Hatter's plan, didn't sound like a good one. At All!


	4. Chapters 17-20

Alice. Syfy story.

**My first one I'm doing. Just for fun. Hope you like it.**

Through Cheshire Cat's eyes. Where was he in the story? Where do you think. Right by Alice's side. But invisible.

Chapter 17

A roar came from the far distance. Cheshire didn't like that sound. He knew what it was.

"You brought us to WHERE the JABBERWOCK LIVES?!" He wanted to yell and scream at Hatter.

Hatter looked up in a tree, which was where Cheshire was at the moment before climbing down.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Hatter said.

"WORRY ABOUT?! YOU ARE GOING TO LEAD THE THREE OF US TO OUR DEATHS!"

If the assassin and suits didn't find them first. Oh! Cheshire then understood. He got it.

"Your leading them HERE!" He smiled. Or grinned.

That was the best plan. But what was Hatter going to do to lead them to it, or it to them?

And what about Alice?

Chapter 18

As Alice and Hatter walked along the woods, Cheshire followed behind. Slowly. He was tired as it was, and knew that there would be more running as soon as they found a Jabberwock close by.

"Maybe it's sleeping. Like how I wish to do." Cheshire thought.

A roar came again, and it was close.

"You should find a tree to climb." Hatter said.

"What?" Alice didn't understand.

Cheshire looked to Hatter walking away. "You need to tell her. You SHOULD TELL HER." He wanted to say.

But Alice was one persistent girl.

"Wait." She grabbed Hatters arm.

Cheshire raised his brow. Guess things are changing for him. For once.

"Look. This is the plan. I'm bait. So please. Go!" He said to her.

"No! I'm not going anywhere! Tell me what that is."

"Could you just-"

Too late.

"And this is where I run. I may be invisible, but that Jabberwock has better senses then a freakin DOG!"

Chapter 19

Cheshire stayed in the trees till the big beast was gone.

"Look, I may be a cool and sneaky cat following these two, but look. That THING it as big as what you'd call a Dinosaur. And I ain't going to stay in one place or even on the ground where that thing will get me."

Cheshire was small compared to what some people would think. He's still a growing boy.

As Alice ran one way, Hatter ran the other.

"Wait for it." And Hatter turns.

"Not that way! Alice!"

There he goes. Cheshire was grateful the Jabberwock followed Alice. But that means it won't be lead to the suits.

And now, Hatter got to be a hero. Again.

As if getting shot wasn't enough for this man.

"Why are you following us you stupid cat?!" Hatter shouted.

"Hay! I'm not stupid!" Cheshire yelled.

Not like Hatter could hear him. "Dang he's fast. He must really like this oyster. Or else he wouldn't be this desperate to help her." Cheshire sighed.

Jumping from tree to tree, Cheshire found the Jabberwock as it ran away from a pit.

"What did I miss?" He wanted to ask seeing Hatter and Alice at the bottom.

"Great. And who the heck was this?" Noticing a silver light shining below and over the hole.

Chapter 20

Cheshire rolled his eyes. This knight, or "knight" helped pull Alice and Hatter out of HIS pit, and complained for what felt like hours. Which it was only ten minutes.

"Who are?" Alice asked.

His name was Sir Charlies, something, blah blah blah blah.

Cheshire never was a big fan of royal kingdom people.

Not even when his past...Never mind. We aren't getting into that yet.

Too soon.

"What is that?" Shoot. Charlie say the ring. If he really was a knight of the old kingdom her would know it.

Actually, he could be useful...nope. For get it.

"Look Charlie, we have bad men looking for us, the ring. Can you take us to lay low or hide out for a while?" Alice really trusted this guy?

Him and not Hatter?

Cheshire yawned. Well whatever it is, he wanted to sleep.

"He's off his rocker. How can we trust him?"

"I can hear you." Hatter really doesn't know how to be quiet. Or when to shut up.

"I will help you." Thank you Charlie!

"Now, can we get some sleep?" Cheshire hopefully asked quietly.


	5. Chapters 21-24

Alice. Syfy story.

**My first one I'm doing. Just for fun. Hope you like it.**

Through Cheshire Cat's eyes. Where was he in the story? Where do you think. Right by Alice's side. But invisible.

Chapter 21

The long rode was hard.

Cheshire walked the whole time along side Hatter and Alice.

He couldn't fit on their horse. Nor on Charlies since he had like a bunch of crap on it.

At least they went at a normal pace.

"You comfortable?"

"No."

"You can put your arms around me and let me take the weight."

"Yeah. I'm good."

Hatter was at it again.

Cheshire rolled his eyes.

But Alice seemed to have a pink face.

"Smooth Hatter. Real Smooth." Cheshire mumbled.

"What was that?" Charlie asked looking around.

Hatter looked down at Cheshire with a death glare.

"You know I'm right." Cheshire added.

Chapter 22

Soon arriving at the old castle ruins Cheshire was going through old memories.

When he used to live here as a kitten.

His father was favored by the white king.

And his grandfather was the one who was named by THE Alice.

This Alice was nothing like that Alice. Not at all. She didn't know anything about love. Plus she was just a child.

This one, is an adult who doesn't know how to save her own boyfriend.

"It's home." Charlie said.

Cheshire agreed."Home." His home. Before the queen came in and killed everything.

The Queen needs to be stopped. Before both worlds are doomed to wither away and die.

Chapter 23

The night was young but the fire was bright.

Alice ate a lot of food that wasn't anything she'd heard of. Cheshire snoozed away till she heard Alice speak.

"When in Rome." She said.

"What does that mean?" Cheshire thought. As he tried to curl back up to sleep.

After such a long day he deserved it. Good nights-

"You?" Alice spoke again.

"I can't leave here Alice. Wonderland is my home."

Oh boy. Here we go again.

Cheshire couldn't want for her to leave so she'd stop being such a pain. Even Hatter became an annoyance when she was around.

He acted like a hero one moment, then the next a coward. He was just a love sick puppy or a dumbfounded dope who could decide if he should talk to the pretty girl or NOT.

"Enough." Cheshire whispered.

Then something else came to his ears.

"Jack's a lucky guy." Had Cheshire heard that right? Was Hatter saying someone was ACTUALLY lucky?

Getting up and seeing what was going on, Alice was on the other side of the fire. Glowing like a spirit enchantress.

Hey. A cat has his opinions too.

"What?"

"Nothing." Hatter said quick.

"Nothing my FUR-TAIL!" Cheshire wanted to shout at him.

He was being stupid. He really was. Hatter was one who plays both sides sure. But this was like a war within himself.

Help the girl, don't help the girl.

Stay here and help your people, or leave it to rot and stay in a new world.

He just couldn't do anything right.

Hatter was messed up from the start. The moment she came in.

As Alice turned in for the night Charlie fell asleep in his hammock. When did we have those?

Chapter 24

Cheshire came down and sat next to Hatter by the fire.

"I'm an idiot. Right?" Hatter spoke.

Cheshire guessed he knew he was there.

"I am." He sighed.

Cheshire just listened to poor Hatter speak.

"I want to help her. But she's so darn stubborn. She should give up. But she's so devoted to this...Jack guy."

He got the name right for once.

"Why am I acting like this? Like a fool."

Because you fell in love with her? Cheshire guessed.

Hatter stood up and walked in circles. Repeating the events of the whole day.

"Cheshire. Please. Tell me this will go away." He said.

Sorry Hatter. It won't.

Hatter chuckled. "I should stay. Right?"

Cheshire sighed. He stayed hidden but spoke.

"You should. You promised her. Keep it. For once in your life. Be the so called hero your father and Grandfather were to The Alice from all those years ago. Don't let your family down." He said.

Hatter smiled. "Thanks you fur-ball." He said. He then walked over and sat by the entrance to the tent where Alice slept.

"I'll keep her safe. And return her home." Hatter said.

Cheshire nodded and watched Hatter fall asleep.

"You are so in love with this girl. Like every other Hatter in the land would for the other Alice. Sleep well David Hatter. May your dreams be sweet and filled with what you truly seek." Cheshire whispered. Then hopped back up in his tree and slept till the sun came up.


	6. Chapters 25-26

Alice. Syfy story.

**My first one I'm doing. Just for fun. Hope you like it.**

Through Cheshire Cat's eyes. Where was he in the story? Where do you think. Right by Alice's side. But invisible.

Chapter 25

Cheshire heard a snap early that morning. The sun wasn't quiet up yet.

"Alice?" He saw her leaving the tent.

She stopped to look at Hatter before walking away from the camp.

He had to do something. She can't be all alone.

Cheshire yawned and followed her.

Walking close by her, Cheshire watched her lay against a tree once she was far away enough.

He watched her fall asleep again.

"Oh Alice." He spoke. "You shouldn't have left the camp."

But like any Cheshire cat...He grinned his famous creepy yet charming smile.

"But, I could use a snack." He said.

He lay down next to her leg and fell asleep.

Chapter 26

Cheshire opened his eyes. He looked at himself.

"Why do I look like this?" He asked himself.

"Dinah?" Cheshire looked to see Alice.

So this is who he looks like. She had a cat as a child.

He walked through the forest in Alice's dream.

She followed.

"She really misses her cat." Cheshire spoke under his breath.

He made it to a mountain side.

"Ah." He soon imagined a door. And Alice would do the rest.

"She'll be home before she knows it." Cheshire hid in a bush as Alice approached the door.

She looked at it for a moment. Then the door opened.

Good. I'll have a wonderful snack." He spoke.

He wasn't any normal Cheshire cat. He was one that ate other people's dreams.

Feeding off whatever they dream about the most.

He loved it. It was like a life line for him. How else was he this young still.

As Alice entered the house, he stopped at the door.

She turned to him. He gave her the Cheshire smile and the door closed.

Now, Cheshire was seeing everything she was.

She's young. Ten years. In her house. What was in this door?

She walked inside the room.

"Dad?" She called.

Then is was like everything flooded in.

Cheshire woke up and sadly, he was visible.

"Ah! My gosh! That was WAY too much." He shouted.

"What on earth?!" Alice also woke up.

Cheshire sighed. "Dang it."

"The Cheshire cat? Where have you been?!" Alice asked.

**Well it's been a long road.**

**Or short. Depending how you look at it.**

**Don't worry. This story will continue. Just in another part of it. A ****squeal****.**

**I'll see you next time! And check out my other stories too.**


End file.
